The Death Note: Chapter Two: One Down, Five To Go
Lena stared at the note. At that moment, the bell rang, so she stuffed the note into her jacket pocket and ran to catch up with her friends, who at this point had decided to leave her. 'Not again...' Lena thought to herself as she trodded to the road. As she stopped at the road, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a large group of people in the middle of the road. 'What the heck is going on?' she thought as she walked over to the group. She got to the front of the group and... "Skipper!!" She screamed. Lena looked around, she saw the twins (Lunar and Amber) hugging each other and crying. Sky in a state of shock and suddenly falls to the ground screaming and Josh had his head down, saying nothing. "What the hell happened to her?!" Lena screamed as tears formed in her eyes. "We-We were just walking.. Skipper ran ahead.. Then..." Josh clenches his fists. "Then..?" Lena asked, in a scared tone. "The school bus came out of nowhere.. She didn't see it.. Next thing we know.. She was flying threw the air.. And then heard a loud thump.. We looked up and.. she was on the ground, not moving.. Bearly breathing..." Josh said as tears spilled from his eyes. "Oh my god.." Lena mumbled as she couldn't help but cry. The paramedics arrived just seconds after that. "Please stand back. Let us through please" one paramedic said. Lena and the others were forced away from Skipper. Another paramedic checked for her pulse. There wasn't one. "She doesn't have a pulse!" The paramedic yelled as she began CPR. Lena, Josh, Sky, Lunar and Amber watched in shock as one of their closes friend was on the road, not moving, not breathing, not even alive. During the CPR Skipper's head turned to her friends, her eyes wide open. "I'm calling it.." The paramedic said sadly. "calling it? What does that mean?" Asked Lunar, tears ran down checks like a waterfall. "I'm so sorry, but we couldn't save her.." The paramedic said as the another paramedic covered Skipper's lifeless body with a white sheet. "No!!" The twins screamed and fell to the ground together, crying and screaming as loud as they can. "This has to be a joke.. tell me it's a joke.." Sky cried. Josh hugged her tightly. "Sky..." 'Did this just happen..? Skipper died..? No.. No! This has to be a dream! It has to be!' Lena thought to herself. Suddenly, she saw a flash that came from her pocket the note was in. She took the note out. The note now had a name on it. It now read: The Death Note Sena Me-Yen End Of Chapter Two Well, I hope you enjoyed it, if you have any questions ask in the comments or you can ask me on my talk page. Well, that's it and I'm so sorry it took so long to put it up. See ya next chapter! TheLightningWolf (talk) 17:26, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Stories